The Fall out
by Donna Vito Frutti
Summary: In their sixth year, James and Sirius. who were practically brothers, had a fall out.


**The Fall Out **

**- by Donna Vito Frutti**

**Quidditch League Fanfiction Competion**

**Season 2, Round 9**

**Team - Wimbourne Wasps**

**Position - Beater 1**

**Prompts- Annoyed (emotion), Neighbour (word)**

**A/N - REVIEW**

**A/N - Enjoy**

* * *

**The Fall Out**

James was in the hospital wing. He had a broken arm from having fallen awkwardly from the Whomping Willow, last night. Of course, it hadn't helped that the Willow had struck him down, right off his broom, either. Snape was with him, too. Somehow, James couldn't help but be a little pleased, that, for the first time, ever, Snape had looked shaken and terrified. They had, after all, encountered a fully grown werewolf. Sirius had unwittingly let that happen.  
Sirius.  
James gritted his teeth. How could he have been so foolish, so reckless? Didn't he know that it was dangerous, for Lupin, as well as, for Snape?  
He was lost in his thoughts, when he saw Lily entering. She studied his bruises and his broken arm. For a moment, Lily looked unsure of what she had to say. And then-  
"You could have used a little more bashing up," Lily said, smirking. It was easier to fall into their usual pattern of conversation.  
"Love thy neighbour, Evans." James said.  
"What makes you my neighbour? "  
"Oh I don't know. But we are in the same class, same house..."  
"So are a lot of other people. Nice people. Who don't bully."  
James looked annoyed. "So, you're calling me a bully, now?"  
Lily turned fully around to face him. "No. I'm calling you an _arrogant_ bully. Like, I _always_ do."  
"Gee, thanks," he said, sarcastically. Inward, he was already feeling a little better.  
"Anytime you need a reality check," Lily replied. She then gave a small smile.  
"But you did a great job today. You're on a roll, James. Standing up for Remus, standing up _to_ Snape. _Rescuing_ Snape, in fact. It's pretty decent of you. Heroic, even. "  
She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for that, by the way."  
His face reddened. "Er...No problem, Evans."  
"You can call me Lily, James."  
James looked like Christmas had come early. "Sure. Of course."  
"And about Remus: I have always known, and never minded."  
"Then, you know that all of the Marauders have known too?" He added, "And never minded?"  
Lily nodded. "Like I said. It's pretty decent of you."

* * *

"You disappear at every full moon. I figured it out a long time ago," Lily said. She and Remus were discussing the previous night's incident.  
"Aren't you..."  
"No," She answered firmly. She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't going to tell anybody. And she definitely wasn't going to end her friendship with him. No.  
She went over to where he was standing and lightly hugged him. "You are my favourite person in the school, okay?"  
Remus smirked. "I am glad," he said, returning her hug.  
After a moment, Lily said: "You look aweful."  
Remus sighed. "Sometimes, I have a rough night."  
Lily nodded in sympathy. She was sure it was not _some_times.  
In contrast to the wolf within, Remus was a calm, gentle soul who was fair and treated everyone with dignity. She loved him dearly for that. He deserved friends like James and Sirius, who, despite their arrogance and bullying, were always ready to stand up for their friends. It was the one redeeming quality Lily found in those two Marauders.  
"Have you seen Sirius around?"  
"Not since yesterday."  
The terrible fall out between James and Sirius had spread like wildfire throughout the school. No one knew the actual cause, of course. But everyone knew that if James and Sirius, who were practically brothers, had a fall out, it must have been pretty serious. Dumbledore had personally asked Snape not to repeat the incident or reveal Remus' condition to anyone. Or face expulsion.  
Snape had been furious at having to forfeit an opportunity to discredit the Marauders. Sirius, however, was going through a more terrible ordeal. James refused to talk to him. Peter avoided him, afraid of upsetting James. Ironically, it was Remus who tried to console Sirius. But even the fact that Remus was not mad at him did nothing to cheer him up. The last Lily heard, Sirius was sleeping, not in his dormitories, but in some unused room in the castle. For once, Lily felt sorry for Sirius.  
"How's he coping?  
"Not very well, I imagine."  
He fell silent. He said after a time: "I don't blame him you know. I understand why he did what he did."  
"Only you would understand something like that."  
Remus shrugged. "Doesn't change the fact that Sirius is my best friend. Or that he's been with me through the worst."  
"I _know_ that, Remus. But he went too far, this time. What if you had attacked Snape? Worse, what if Sirius had unwittingly made you commit a _murder_. "  
Remus winced. He often had nightmares about it. "I am sure he didn't _mean_ to land me into trouble. He just did."  
"Yeah."Lily thought of Sirius who, probably, was avoiding everyone as well. "We need to talk to him."  
Remus nodded. "Let's find him then. I'll get the map."  
They found Sirius in an empty classroom, reading. He looked up as they came.  
"What do you want?" he asked, gruffly.  
"To talk to you," Lily answered.  
"Look, I don't need you to tell me that I screwed up. I think I have an idea, by now." He raised his voice a little.  
Remus answered."Good. Then there's no need for me to say it again."  
Sirius didn't reply. He looked down into his book, again. Remus took a seat across from him and took the book from him.  
"Sirius, I don't blame you for what happened."  
"Why not?" he asked sharply.  
"Because, it was a mistake. You were just being reckless. Nothing more than the usual."  
"The usual? Am I usually that crazy?"  
Remus shrugged. "Well, yes."  
Sirius let out a nervous laugh and ran a hand through his hair."Perhaps, I should listen to you more often. You always were the voice of reason."  
Remus gave a small smile. "I try."  
Sirius turned to Lily, as though expecting an outburst from her.  
"James is pretty mad, huh?" she asked.  
"Aren't you? Severus is your friend."  
"Yeah, he _was_. And you both acted stupid. But no, I'm not mad."  
"How very saintly of you," he murmured. No one spoke for some time. And then-  
"Aren't you going to come back to the dormitory?" Remus asked.  
"Not with James there," he said quietly.  
"Screw James, I want you to come back." Remus snapped.  
"Remus, mate, just leave me by myself for some time, okay?"  
Remus sighed. "Fine, then." He rose. "Will you, at least, tell me where to find you?"  
Sirius grunted.  
As Remus turned to go, Sirius called out to him.  
"Remus..."  
Remus turned back to him. Sirius got up, himself, and stood there, somewhat uneasy.  
"Listen, mate, I'm sorry-" he cleared his throat and tried again, "I didn't mean to put you through this. I'm sorry. I didn't...think."  
"I know," Remus said softly. He patted Sirius on the back. "Forget it, alright?"  
"I doubt James will let me."He smirked.  
"He'll come around. He always does."  
"Sirius." Something about the Marauders always gave Lily a soft spot. She came forward and gave Sirius a quick hug. "You'll be alright."  
For a moment, Sirius looked surprised, for Lily wasn't exactly close to the Marauders, save for Remus. But he quickly recovered.  
"Thanks, Lily."  
"Any time, Sirius," she said.  
Lily and Remus headed back to prefect duty, leaving Sirius to go back to his reading, feeling somewhat better.

* * *

**A/N - The idea of Sirius and James having a serious fall out was actually inspired from one of my favourite fanfics, "The Life And Times," a marauder-era fanfic and a must-read.**


End file.
